Devices designed for storage and to be utilized as a theft deterrent for items such as a weapon, valuables, jewelry, and other items include safes, locking cabinets, locking drawers, and hidden compartments. Weapons that may require additional safety precautions such as firearms and knives also require concealed and safe storage for theft prevention to protect children and unauthorized persons from acquiring access to these potentially harmful items.
Safes, strong boxes, drawers, and closets fitted with various chains and locks have been in existence for many centuries. These enclosures are heavy, bulky and, at the least, impractical to remain in accessible proximity to a person during normal daily activities.
More recently, firearm trigger guard locks have been used as a protective apparatus to aid in the prevention of injury of children and of persons not trained in firearm safety. However, firearm trigger guards do not conceal a weapon from the sight of a child, thief, or unapproved person and do not allow rapid access to a firearm during a crisis situation such as the domestic break-in by an assailant.
Bedside gun safes are commercially available but these devices are often too large and cumbersome for a person to carry. Further, these units are not easily and securely mounted in a concealable fashion in the various environments that a person goes throughout their day.
Due to the increase in criminal activities in recent years, many states have passed laws that permit licensed civilians to carry handguns in a concealed manner (Concealed Handgun License—CHL). A number of factors should be considered in connection with concealed weapons. A weapon such as a firearm should be conveniently concealed in each of a multiple of environments and social settings. Rapid access to the firearm or other weapon when desired or during a crisis situation is, of course, important. Children and unauthorized persons must also be prevented from accessing the firearm or weapon.
The present invention addresses and provides a solution to these needs.